


Johann's science lesson 1: Dimitri Mask

by Bloodstainedcherub



Category: None - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodstainedcherub/pseuds/Bloodstainedcherub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johann Vincenz gives the ins and outs of how he invented Dimitri's mask and how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johann's science lesson 1: Dimitri Mask

1st May 1892  
Johann's notebook Page 43  
"Dimitri Mask" : Direct transcript from recording  
"This is Johann Vincenz, explaining my invention titled "Dimitri Mask" on the first of may eighteen ninety two."  
Structure:  
"To build the mask I took measurements of my friend's face, whom I initially made the mask specifically for. I built a basic model of his face based on his measurements using a flexible, non-suffocating mask; although Dimitri can be annoying I do not wish to suffocate him, he might actually shut up if the invention actually works.  
Next I build up the mask exterior using an alloy of steel, aluminium and magnesium.  
SIDE NOTE: Magnesium removed due to almost exploding Dimitri's face.  
After some tweaking the mask was relatively safe to use, although admittedly there are still some kinks which I have been unable to remove in order to keep the mask working. I admit this is due to Dimitri's stubbornness, impatience and lack of understanding of science."


End file.
